


Król olch

by lucyinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Hale Family
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To jego natura. To jego zew. Lis pomiędzy wilkami, zwierzę przeklęte skazą człowieczeństwa, umarły, który spłonął i powrócił do świata żywych jako świeżo odrodzony cień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Król olch

Niewiele osób wie, że drzewa na terytorium Hale’ów rosną na planie zazębiających się celtyckich triskelionów.  
\- Całkiem tak, jak w ziemi, z której przyszliśmy – opowiada swojej bratanicy Peter tak, jak jemu dawniej tę historię opowiadała ich babcia.  
\- Pradziadek je tak posadził? – pyta Laura, a Peter ma ochotę się roześmiać. Brzmi całkiem jak Mark.  
\- Nie, malutka, te drzewa mają korzenie starsze od nas. Były tu zanim przypłynęliśmy z Bretanii, zanim przywieźliśmy ze sobą nasze choroby i nasze klątwy, i naszą magię. Bo to właśnie ona, to właśnie magia naszej natury splotła się z magią tej ziemi, to ona rozsiała na naszych granicach tojad, to ona pokierowała młode drzewa, mchy tak, żeby tworzyły spirale naszego rodu.  
Oczy Laury błyszczą i przez chwilę Peter widzi w nich to, czego od zawsze brakowało jej ojcu: wyobraźnię. Tylko wyobraźnia, ta iskra wiary w abstrakcję, w plecenie niewidocznych nici, ma znaczenie. Według niektórych, to ona zmienia bieg historii. Według innych, to ona była pierwszą klątwą.  
Wszyscy wiedzą, że to z niej bierze początek każda magia.

*

Nie był dobrym dzieckiem. Sprawiał problemy od samego początku – zawsze ten bardziej zuchwały, zawsze pierwszy do ironicznego komentarza na temat swojego rodzeństwa. Młodszy od obojga, drobniejszy i mniej zwinny, za to nadrabiający sprytem i chytrością. Kiedy jego brat i siostra zmagali się z pokusami i niebezpieczeństwami przemiany, jemu przychodziło to jak naturalny talent. Czuł księżyc w swoich żyłach o każdej porze dnia i nocy jak swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, trzeciego rodzica.  
\- Jesteś lisem wśród wilków. – Śmiała się ich matka, obnażając długie kły, spoglądając oczami, które były raz niebieskie jak jego własne, a raz czerwone.  
Peter wiedział, że to nie jest komplement.

*

Szczeniaki, które nie weszły jeszcze w okres dojrzewania, świeżo przemienione bety, które nie znalazły jeszcze solidnej kotwicy, i zabłąkane omegi w czasie pełni muszą być zamykane w celach w piwnicy: z kajdanami trzymającymi kończyny w ryzach, z okowami na szyjach, głowach. Dorośli nigdy nie zostawiają tak obezwładnionych na pastwę nocy. Dom czuwa, Peter – przez zapach własnej krwi, wycie własnego głosu, - jest w stanie wyczuć obecności swoich rodziców, babci Hale, nawet znudzonego Marka i obrażoną Lenorę. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i będą mogli wszyscy razem pójść za zewem księżyca. Peter ma nadzieję być gotowym jeszcze przed najbliższym Księżycem Łowcy.  
Równo piętnaście lat później, w święto pierwszej pełni roku, gdy Peter wraz z Markiem i Talią, Lenorą i Carlosem, czuwają nad drugą pełnią Owena, nad Juliem i Olive, maleńką Olive o orzechowych oczach i oliwkowej skórze, równie bezbronną jak jej ludzki ojciec; piętnaście lat później stuletni dom, z podłogą w salonie z bretońskich dębów i ścianami z sekwoi, ktoś otacza kręgiem z jarzębiny i podpala, a Peter płonie, płonie, pragnie spłonąć wraz z nimi, i przeklina swój los, który mu na to nie pozwala, przeklina Laurę wyciągającą go z płomieni razem ze strażakami, przeklina wycie ambulansu, syren, szum szeptów i pytań ciężkich jak dym w jego płucach.

*

Jest zbyt czarujący dla własnego dobra.  
\- To mój młodszy brat, nie dajcie się zwieść jego ciętym ripostom i niewinnym uśmiechom – mówi Lenora za każdym razem, kiedy wpadają na siebie na tych samych prywatkach.  
Nikt nigdy jej nie słucha, ale jej też nie zależy na tym, żeby słuchali. Lenora jest centrum swojego wszechświata, ale nie w taki sposób, który wymagałby, żeby inni orbitowali wokół niej. Nie, Lenora jest zimnym środkiem piekła, okiem cyklonu, ciszą teleskopową centrum wszechświata, który ją otacza, ale _jej nie dotyczy_ , a kiedy raz wpadniesz w jej szpony…  
Ciężko określić, czy rówieśnicy bardziej jej nienawidzą, czy pożądają.  
Ważne, że schodzi mu z drogi, kiedy Peter idzie swoją ścieżką, w swoich celach i ze swoją własną determinacją. Gina jest starsza od niego prawie trzy lata, ale wciąż młodsza od jego siostry, i wydaje jej się, że to ona zauważa jego i jego wykorzystuje, że to ona ciągnie go ze sobą na ciemną werandę, z której trzy kroki do lasu –  
Nie będzie pamiętała rano, nie zwróci uwagi na zadrapania na karku, nie bardziej niż na te na ramionach i udach. Nie spanikuje, już on o to zadba, zadba o wszystko, póki co, pierwsza kwarta sprawia, że czuje, jakby krew w jego żyłach wrzała i tylko to poświęcenie było w stanie zaspokoić głód chudej Luny.

*

Derek jest jak swój ojciec, powolny Mark, nudny Mark, Mark, któremu brakuje charyzmy i wyobraźni, któremu brakuje wigoru i życia – i Peter chciałby, chciałby wierzyć w to, co myśli, co czasem mu się wydaje i powstrzymuje go od odsłonienia pazurów.  
Ani Derek, ani Laura nie są jak Mark. Były z nich zbyt żywe, zbyt szczęśliwe, dzieci, ale gdzie Laura była jak on, sprytniejsza od nich wszystkich, Derek był jak Talia.  
Och, Talia. Peter pamięta, kiedy się do nich przybłąkała, wygłodzona i przerażona, z ogniem w oczach, abominacja alfy pozbawionej watahy, alfy będącej omegą, ale _nie będącej w stanie_ być omegą. Chciał jej dla siebie od pierwszego spotkania, nawet nie dla jej statusu, czy urody, ale dla tego charakteru, naiwności zahartowanej w ogniu. Kiedy trafiła do Beacon Hills, jako jedyna z dawnych Hale’ów żyła ich ocierająca się o szaleństwo spowodowane gwałtowną śmiercią męża matka. Lenora wyjechała na studia, na miejscu więc byli tylko Peter i Mark, Mark i Peter. Żałosny Mark, domowy Mark, Mark z oczami w kolorze brudnego porostu i króliczymi zębami, Mark wywołujący mdłości swoim mdłym sposobem bycia i pustotą ambicji.  
Przez pierwsze tygodnie Talia wydawała się oczarowana Peterem, jego wiedzą, jego ciętym językiem, wyprawami w miasto, życiem; ale zawsze, zawsze oglądała się na Marka i pytała, czy nie wyjdzie z nimi. Peter powinien był _zrozumieć_ wcześniej.  
Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy tydzień do pełni zdawał się ścinać jego krew i odbierać rozum, wyciągnął ją ze sobą do lasu. Szła z nim jak równa z równym, dłonią w dłoń, a kiedy dotarli na polanę, pocałowała go jako pierwsza.  
Ten pocałunek otworzył w jego głowie ocean możliwości. Pierwszy raz Peter chciał powiedzieć komuś prawdę o sobie, o swoim przekleństwie/błogosławieństwie, o tym, co zgromadził w swojej bibliotece, historię wilka w ludzkiej skórze, tak różną od historii człowieka w wilczej skórze, ale ten moment olśnienia nie trwa długo.  
\- Wiem, czym jesteś. Mark próbował cię chronić, ale wiem, czym jesteś, znam twoje szaleństwo, tę wilczą wściekliznę, która jest związana z naszym darem od samego początku. Natura dała nam siłę i zdrowie większe niż ludzi i wilków, ale za okrutną cenę szaleństwa, złej krwi, przez którą zawsze będziemy polować ściągając na siebie tych, którzy polują na polujących. – Zatapia w jego szyi swoje pazury, jej oczy świecą krwawą czerwienią. – Zaprzestaniesz swoich zbrodni i oddasz się pod naszą opiekę albo będę zmuszona cię zabić, Peter, rozumiesz?  
Jego świat runął.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie jesteś moim alfą i nie będziesz – skamle. Talia wydaje się od niego większa, chociaż Peter racjonalnie wie, pamięta, jak drobną i niską jest kobietą.  
\- Twoja matka zrzekła się pozycji na rzecz Marka dzisiaj rano. Wtedy także postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy czekać z ceremonią dłużej niż do najbliższej pełni, jak nakazują zwyczaje.  
Ta wiadomość pozbawia go wszystkich sił i emocji. Jak pusta kukła wypada z uścisku pazurów Talii na mokrą od rosy ziemię.  
\- Przysięgam na księżyc i na ziemię, z których się rodzimy, że zrobię wszystko, czego ode mnie żądasz. Nie pójdę więcej za głosem srebra. Człowiekiem i wilkiem oddam się w twoje ręce, alfo Talio.  
Kiedy prowadzi go do domu, Talia płacze za nich oboje, ale w sobie Peter czuje tylko zimną próżnię.

*

Tego ranka Peter budzi się na dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Myśli, będę musiał porozmawiać z Laurą, _znowu_ , myśli, skoro już się obudziłem, to mogę wstać. Myśli, czuję dym.  
Praktycznie w tej samej chwili słyszy krzyki.  
\- Pożar w piwnicy, mam dzieci! – woła Talia –  
\- Nie mogę wyjść, nie mogę wyjść, jarzębina, ktoś… - odpowiada Mark –  
Peter wybiega na korytarz na bosaka, w samych bokserkach. Biegnie do pokoju Lenory i Carlosa…  
\- Niee, nieeee, nieeeeeeeee! – z daleka słyszy rozdzierające krzyki swojej siostry, tylko dym, ogień, sprawiają, że bez zastanowienia wbiega go pokoju –  
Lenora, na wpół krzycząc i skamląc, tuli do siebie Olive i Peter zdaje sobie sprawę –  
\- Jedno serce, nie, nie, nie – Talia wbiega po schodach, odpycha go, ale też zatrzymuje się na widok rozpaczy Lenory.  
\- Odcięli telefon, odcięli wodę, musimy się pospieszyć, obudźcie Carlosa, musimy się pospieszyć! – dobiegają ich okrzyki Marka, który jeszcze nie wie.  
W oczach Talii Peter widzi odbicie swoich myśli –  
Łowcy. Ogień. To _koniec_.  
Potem już tylko ból i rozpacz i żar spadający zewsząd, znikąd, znikające jedno po drugim bicia serca, -  
Peter płonie płonie płonie ---

*

Dziewczyna wpatruje się w niego z niemym krzykiem na ustach. Zastygła jak żona Lota, słup soli, nie wypuszcza z dłoni telefonu. Cuchnie jak wybawienie, jak dziecko ziemi, ledwo rozkwitły kwiat pełen miodu. Kusi go, żeby zawrócić do niej, zabrać ją ze sobą, wbić pazury w jej kark i szeptać tak długo, aż –  
Ale nie zawraca, bo świat jest krwią na jego szczękach (ustach), na jego łapach (dłoniach), ma misję, a świat kręci się po spirali i jest daleko od jej końca (do jej początku).  
Jennifer już na niego czeka w jego pokoju. Bez pytania obmywa krew i błoto z jego ciała, szepcząc uspokajające słowa, które do niego nie docierają. Zew jest za silny, i nawet jeśli zemsta jest ważniejsza, jego wszystkie instynkty pragną dziewczyny w samochodzie, dziewczyny-ziemi, dziewczyny, która cuchnie, jakby miała być odporna ( _będzie odporna_ , ziemia, która przyjmuje pioruny jakby nigdy nic, powierzchowne ślady, i dalej, i dalej oddycha, wilgotna, cmentarzysko życia). Jennifer szepcze ciche, _tak_ , _tak_ , w jego usta, kiedy sięga pod jej mundur, podwija spódnicę, pazurami rozrywa bawełniane figi i sadza ją na sobie.  
Księżyc czeka.

*

Za każdym razem umiera inaczej. Kto inny odkrywa linię jarzębinowego pyłu, kto inny znajduje Carlosa i Olive. Czasem po prostu śpią, zatruci czymś, co nie dotknęło żadnego z wilkołaków; czasem Lenora ma krew na dłoniach; czasem Peter ma krew na ustach.  
Nigdy nie ma z nimi Laury ani Dereka. Laury, przed którą otwierał się świat, rozważającej każdej niedzieli swoje opcje, mamo, co sądzisz o architekturze, tato, a może chemia to jest to, wujku, pomocy. Radosnej Laury, silnej Laury, ciekawskiej Laury i sprytnej Laury. To nie jej trzaskanie drzwiami obudziło go tego ranka, tego też jest pewien. To nie jej echo śmiechu do dzisiaj rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach.  
Derek i jego tajemnicza dziewczyna, powroty w środku nocy i wymykanie się przed szkołą. Uciekanie przed pytaniami i burkliwe, wymijające odpowiedzi. Zapachy, które ze sobą przynosił, mimo największych starań, żeby je ukryć, doprowadzające Petera do szału.  
Kate Argent.  
Czekał na to tak długo, na zapach jej krwi i ciszę zamierającego serca. Na charakterystyczny odór śmierci, ciała przestającego być osobą, zamarłego bez ruchu na wieki.  
Uśmiecha się do Dereka, żałosnego Dereka, nieświadomego Dereka, pamiętając smak Lydii Martin w swoich ustach.

*

Laura była sprytna; Derek był winny.  
Na początku nie był świadomy swoich chwil świadomości i nocnych wycieczek. Nikt w domu opieki nie zawracał sobie głowy ziemią w jego pościeli, brudnymi stopami, śladami krwi. Peter Hale, stan katatoniczny od pięciu lat, z _tych Hale’ów_ , nikt go nie odwiedza, może byłoby lepiej dla niego, gdyby… Co z rodziną, mówiłeś, że _jak się nazywa_? Pamiętam, to był kiedyś taki przystojny mężczyzna, _co za szkoda_ … _Nawet dzieci_ , potworna tragedia. Znałam jego siostrę. Znałam jego brata… Bratanek i bratanica, byli w szkole, ale później _słuch po nich zaginął_ …  
\- Pamiętam cię – mówi Jennifer, obmywając jego nogi, wsmarowując krem na odleżyny, przygotowując jego ciało do kolejnego zabiegu rehabilitacyjnego. – Ty mnie pewnie nie, byłeś trzy klasy wyżej. Byłam w tobie zakochana bez pamięci.  
Ma ciemnorude włosy, ale wtedy była mdłą blondynką. Słodka Jennifer, jedna z jego ostatnich ofiar na ołtarzu Luny. Wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać, kiedy wyciągnął ją na parkiet, a później na patio, prosto do lasu. Zamiast tego śmiała się i śmiała, nawet kiedy krwawiła w jego dłoniach.  
\- Pamiętasz urodzinową prywatkę, na której ze sobą tańczyliśmy? To była najlepsza noc mojego życia. Dałeś mi szansę, otworzyłeś mi oczy. – Uśmiecha się do niego, nie pasuje to do jej surowej twarzy.  
Wykrwawił jej wspomnienia w spragnioną ziemię, i rozkwitła, rozkwitła tak wspaniale.  
\- Pamiętam – mówi jej ledwo słyszalnym głosem, a ona w odpowiedzi całuje jego usta, martwą bliznę, która drażni jego nerwy jak nie w pełni dojrzały strup.  
Jennifer przyniesie mu owoce.

*

Laura nie jest głupia, jak Derek, który przychodzi i się żali, i skamle jak zastraszony szczeniak, i błaga o pomoc. Laura zostawia swoje rzeczy w jednej z cel piwnicy i idzie do weterynarza. Zagląda do biura szeryfa, wyciąga stare akta. Ma listę, z którą przez trzy dni krąży po mieście i okolicach. Ani razu nie zbliża się do domu opieki. Nawet na cmentarzu Peter wyczuwa jej ślad. Tydzień do pełni wzburza jego krew, wyostrza zmysły.  
\- Słyszę cię – mówi Laura, zwalniając kroku. – Czekałam, aż do mnie przyjdziesz. Chyba wiem, kto stoi za tym wszystkim…  
Sprytna Laura, pewna siebie Laura, ufna Laura. Peter rzuca się na nią całym ciężarem ciała, wbija pazury w jej kark, zalewając ją falą wspomnień śmierci-bólu-ognia. Jest silna, jest alfą, warczy na niego i zaczyna się zmieniać, ale jest za późno. Kręgosłup pęka pod naciskiem jego szczęk, czuje w zębach jej krew i tłuszcz, gumowate mięśnie, jelita, z których wydobywa się cuchnący odór…  
Warczenie przechodzi w skowyt, w słabnące krzyki.  
Peter łapie ją za ramię i odciąga. Próbuje nie patrzeć w jej jeszcze przez kilka chwil żywe i świadome oczy. Z każdym krokiem czuje w sobie więcej siły, aż w końcu Laura definitywnie umiera.  
\- Ja wiem na pewno – odpowiada na jej ostatnie słowa, całuje w czoło na pożegnanie, nie dodając: dlatego musiałaś umrzeć, malutka, ale pomszczę cię, twoje poświęcenie nie pozostanie bez znaczenia.

*

Peter jest martwy. Jest martwy, kiedy Derek zakopuje go pod podłogą salonu. Jest martwy, kiedy przychodzi w snach do Lydii Martin, kiedy atakuje ją na boisku, kiedy patrzą sobie w oczy pod wypożyczalnią. Jest martwy, kiedy Stiles Stilinski ironizuje do niego przez zablokowane drzwi, kiedy kłamie, odmawiając jego propozycji ofiarowania mu daru ugryzienia, kiedy patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, gdy razem z Derekiem Peter wbija swoje pazury w zrezygnowanego Jacksona.  
Peter jest martwy tak, jak martwe jest ich terytorium i ród. Drzewa zgubiły porządek, tojad rośnie gdzie popadnie, centrum okolicy przeniosło się na miasto, zostawiając za sobą przeklęte pogorzelisko. Luna nie przyjmuje jego ofiar, ziemia zatruta prochami wilków odmawia niewinnej krwi, zabijając go wciąż i wciąż na nowo.  
Spirala zatacza koła bez końca, a Peter stąpa po powierzchni nie dzięki magii, ale _mimo jej nieobecności_. Tkanina sieci oplatającej Beacon Hills rozlazła się jak stary sweter, spruty i wydziergany niedbale na nowo. Ktoś poopuszczał oczka, pogubił kolumny. Nić z odzysku straciła żywotność, poprzecierana, ukurzona, naciągnięta albo zbyt luźna.  
Derek nie widzi z tego nic, wciąż błądząc we mgle, ścigając fałszywe światełka. Ale Peter wie lepiej, czai się w jego cieniu jak widmo przeszłości, które raz popycha go w dobrym kierunku tylko po to, żeby następnie podstawić mu nogę. To jego natura. To jego zew. Lis pomiędzy wilkami, zwierzę przeklęte skazą człowieczeństwa, umarły, który spłonął i powrócił do świata żywych jako świeżo odrodzony cień.  
Upojony Lydią Martin jak drinkiem zaprawionym akonitem, Peter uśmiecha się do Stilesa zza ramienia swojego bratanka.  



End file.
